I'll Be Seeing You
by sunkisedsurfer
Summary: Nathan Scott walked the lonely and deserted halls of Tree Hill High. It was 10:42 AM, and everyone was in their homeroom class. Everyone that is, except Nathan. OTH&The Notebook
1. First Impressions

**Okay, you all might recognize me from my last fic, Forever Yours. I don't know WHEN I will update that one, I just got extremely tired of it. Expect and UD within a month. Sorry. I've decided that after doing 3,000 word chapters in my last story, I want to do a bunch of short chapters, 1,000 words tops. I'll post a new one about every 2 days, so don't get frustrated with me if the chapters are supremely short. By the way, just in case you feel like reporting me for abuse, this story is based off of The Notebook. There, I said it! Happy Reading!**

**Love,**

**Your Devoted Author,**

**Liz (sunkisedsurfer)**

**Also, if anyone knows what AU means, PLEASE tell me. I'm such a ditz, and I'm pretty new to fanfiction. **

**.one.**

Nathan Scott walked the lonely and deserted halls of Tree Hill High. It was 10:42 AM, and everyone was in their homeroom class. Everyone that is, except Nathan. No, Nathan wasn't a rebel. He wasn't skipping class and he wasn't waiting for an undercover drug deal to take place. He was simply following the school secretary's announcement that anyone wanting to join the following year's Raven's basketball team had to sign a crap load of papers and then get a physical. Blah, blah, blah, he'd done this before a million times.

Entering the office was a familiar scene for him. Whether he was getting lectured by the principal, congratulated by teachers, or being told of what dumbass this his mother did this time, he was in the office at least once a week.

Summer vacation was only a few days away, and he had plans to get a job at one of the local shops on Main Street. Every one of the socialites at Tree Hill High was planning to go to Rocky Point, Mexico, in search of the perfect tan and perfect sex slave. Nathan on the other hand, was not popular, already had a tan, and was in no means looking for some after dark action.

The office was crowded with jocks and girls who looked to be applying for the cheer squad. Among the guys he saw his friend, Tim Smith. Tim was good looking, but that was where his good qualities ended. He was, to say the least, an imbecile. All Nathan cared about was that he was a good friend. Tim was the person who you talked to when you had no one to talk to. Nathan was the person you talked to if you wanted to climb back down the social ladder.

Nathan got in line with his friend, and together they surveyed the rest of the crowd. There we the usual basketball jocks, Jake Jagelski, Michael Rives, and Cole Pembroke. Among the cheerleader group, Brooke Davis, Bevin what's her last name, and Peyton Sawyer. The three girls ruled the school. They were never alone and never without boy toys.

The line slowly inched forward and eventually the two boys were able to sign there names and pick up their paperwork. They headed to the door and collided with Lucas Scott, Nathan's older brother and best friend.

"Hey, little bro, watch where you're going!" Lucas joked playfully.

"Sorry, Luke. Are you doing basketball next year?" Nathan asked, scratching his shoulder.

"Does a bird have wings?" Lucas asked, sarcastically and walked to the line.

"Dude, your brother is so weird! Of _course_ a bird has wings!" Tim commented, clearly 10 steps behind the rest of the world.

Nathan shook his head and the two proceeded to bump into a short brunette carrying at least five large books. As luck would have it, all but one dropped to the floor and onto Tim's foot.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Tim screamed, hopping on one leg.

The girl looked down. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry. Here, let me get those." She bent down to pick up her books. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Tim looked at her with annoyed anger in his eyes. "Whatever, it didn't hurt." He stood back up, wincing as he placed his leg down.

She smiled. "I really am sorry. I'm Haley James, by the way. I guess this would be a bad time to say it, but vote for me, senior class secretary 2005!" She reached into her bag and pulled out two gaudy "Vote for Haley" buttons.

Nathan watched the girl's bubbly manner and immediately found himself liking her. "You've got my vote." Tim, on the other hand, was not so easy to convince.

"I will if you give me a little sugar." He leaned against the door, obviously serious about the question. Haley laughed nervously. "Well, um, I've decided to wait until marriage, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Sorry I can't be the one to fulfill your dream." She smiled at the two and walked into the office.

Nathan and Tim quickly walked to their fourth period as the bell rang and thousands of kids shuttled around the halls. Nathan didn't know it then, but he and Haley would soon meet up again in the most unlikely of places.


	2. Nervous

**Thanks for those .:.wonderful.:. reviews! Told ya I'd crank out another in 2 days! (By the way, if the speech in this chapter sounds familiar, it's because it's Brooke's President Speech from episode 2.13… I couldn't think of one and write my chapter… it's been altered a little). Happy Reading!**

**.two.**

"You think you know me but you don't; and that means you don't know what I can do. You see me as someone who's a geek… and has all the answers; that's not true. I may not always know what I'm doing, but I'll try make things better. And when I make a mistake, because face it, we all do, I promise I'll ask for your help. I can't do this alone, but if you'll take a chance on me, we can do great things together. I promise, if you believe in me, I'll find the courage to reach for your every dream. John F. Kennedy said the courage of life is a magnificent mixture triumph… and tragedy. A man does what he must, in spite of personal consequences in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures and _that_ is the basis of all morality." Haley finished her speech, and to toss a bit of humor into her speech, held up a 'Vote for Haley' button. She smiled and quietly walked off the platform.

She walked into the crowd filled with fellow candidates like Erica Marsh, Shelby Wojcik, and a bunch of other people. She wasn't nervous to give her speech, but hearing and seeing all the other likely candidates and speeches was making her want to throw up.

She raced back to her Algebra 3-4 class after the speeches and took her seat next to Randi Shelton. Randi was a great friend. She was great in math, and she always had a witty response, new information about celebrities, and gossip about boys, boys and more boys.

"Hey, you're speech was great!" Randi whispered excitedly. "I know that at least ¾ of this class votes for you. Everyone thought your speech was so sophisticated, and that button thing was so fresh!" Randi complemented, and their teacher, Ms. Lenard, shot them a glance but smiled at her two star students.

When the voting was over, Nathan Scott, who sat two rows over from Haley, elected to be partners with her and Randi for their upcoming assignment. Randi smiled. She had a crush on every guy in class, but Nathan was in her top three.

"Hmm, Nathan Scott, working with the brains of class… do you want answers or are you just here for our pretty faces?" Randi smiled more coyly this time and batted her giant eyelashes at him.

"Just felt like working with our future secretary," Nathan replied. Haley giggled and handed him a piece of paper. "Write you name and phone number in case I want to call you." He lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't mean for like a _date_ or anything, I meant for the project- oh never mind." She blushed and pulled the paper away. He grabbed it back and scribbled his number down. "And you can use that for this project," he leaned in close to her ear, "Or for personal reasons."

Her face was on fire. She was sure that he could feel the hot flames radiating off her face. She whispered, "Wow, new sense of confidence? You weren't like this last week." She decided that two could play this game. Screw sensitivity and morals, she felt like having fun.

He returned his attention back to his syllabus. She took this as her chance. She seductively ran her hand up and down the front of his thigh. They were covered by silky basketball shorts. She glanced down. Red, black and white. He didn't even flinch when she came close to… you get the picture.

"I've played this game before, and I can tell you, no one beats me in 'Nervous'." He said, without looking up from his paper. She decided to play it the hard way.

"Can I really call you for that date?" She questioned, plastering her best innocent look on.

He slowly looked up from his paper, into her eyes, as if he was checking her sincerity.

"Anytime."


	3. The Elements of Style

**Sorry for the wait; I thought this chapter uploaded, but I never got a conformation notice! Oh well, enjoy #3!**

**.three.**

Haley sat on her couch, nervously biting her fingernails. Her foot rested on the coffee table and the TV flashed with scenes of Gilmore Girls. The white cordless phone from the kitchen sat in her lap, her thumb resting on the 'Talk' button.

"Oh, for God's sake Haley! Call the guy already!" Haley's sister Taylor called from her bedroom loft.

Haley glared up at her sister and lowered the TV. She pulled the crumpled piece of notebook paper out of her pocket and dialed the number that was scrawled on it.

Three rings came and went before anyone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It wasn't Nathan, but some other man's voice, possibly his brother.

"Hi, this is Haley James, I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I was wondering if---" she was interrupted by the man's voice.

"OK, first of all, it's not late, it's 7:30, and yea, I'll get Nathan." The man's voice was familiar, but Haley couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd call." Nathan's voice came onto the line.

"Yea, sorry about not calling for awhile, I have my dumb English RN due tomorrow and it's about The Elements of Style which is by far the hardest book to analyze… sorry."

"You say sorry a lot, Haley James." Nathan tossed a pillow at Tim, who was over at his house and making disgusting kissing noises.

"Who was that?" Haley asked, responding to Tim's yell.

"Just Tim, you know, the guy who asked you for sugar." Nathan smiled, recalling the day.

"Oh yea! Was that him, answering the phone?" She questioned.

"Yea, he was being stupid, as usual." Nathan received a punch in the arm as he walked into the den to talk on the phone in private. "So listen, the end of the year dance for the juniors is coming up, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me." Nathan walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

She was quiet for a minute. "Well, don't you want to go on a date first?" Her innocence caused him to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" She questioned, a little annoyed.

"That _would_ be the date. Unless you wanted another to go with it, in which case I wouldn't mind." He tossed Tim the apple and flipped the channel to ESPN.

"Oh, well, okay. But can I _please_ pick the restaurant?"

"Sure… just _please_ no Indian… it has a bad effect on me…"

"Um, okay, TMI…"

"HEY! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Tim shouted into the phone.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um… going to school, then coming back home, and after that, nothing." She flipped the channel to MTV and the sound of Green Day poured out of the TV.

"Ok, cool, then we can go on our date then. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, definitely La Villa Italian… they have _the_ best raviolis you will ever taste!"

"Okay… I'll pick you up at 7:30…um, where do you live?" He questioned, realizing that he didn't even know where the girl resided.

"16875 S. Sheridan Dr…" The conversation ended shortly after and the two settled into their couches. Nathan watched the Lakers lose to the Cavaliers 110-92, and Haley watched Kristin and Lauren from _Laguna Beach_ bitch about each other. Tim watched Nathan, and knew that he was slowly changing, becoming more confident, and he was happier. Taylor glanced over the stairs and saw Haley smiling to herself, and knew that her sister had finally found the guy of her dreams.

**A/N: **I did a little reference to "The Elements of Style" by Will Strunk, I also meant it to mean Nathan has style… whatever, sorry if it was hard to understand. Review Review Review!


	4. Intuition

**.four.**

Nathan sat in his red convertible and talked to himself. "Okay, this is not a big deal. You go out with girls all the time. Haley is the same as any other girl." _Yea, but then why do I feel this way every time I think about her? _He slowly opened the door and got out of the car. He ran his hands over his shirt and smoothed his hair. _Stop being such a girl and go get her!_ He jogged up her pathway then stopped. _Crap, now I'll be all sweaty when she opens the door._ True, he was sweating, but that was from nerves, not his short burst of energy. He took a deep breath and rang her doorbell.

On the inside of her house, Haley was frantically rushing to the door, the she stopped short, nearly toppling over. "Taylor! Get the door!" She shouted.

"Why can't you get it?" Taylor shouted back from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Because I can't open the door to my own date! I'll look way too desperate! C'mon! I do it for you all the time!" Taylor unwillingly scooted out of her chair and shimmied over to the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the obviously nervous boy standing in her door way.

"Yes, um, I'm here for Haley… is she here?" He questioned, a little afraid that perhaps she'd stood him up.

"Yea, she's right in the kitchen. HALEY!" Taylor shouted. "Your BOYFRIEND'S here!" Red rose up into both Haley and Nathan's cheeks. Haley rounded the corner to the foyer and smiled at Nathan. He was taken aback at how beautiful she looked. At how beautiful she _was. _

Taylor looked at the two and rolled her eyes. "Have fun, Hales, and don't do the love with out the glove." Haley spun around and made evil eyes at her sister. She turned back to Nathan and smiled once more. They walked to his car and he opened her door for her. She smiled inside her head and got in the car.

The entire way to La Villa Italian the two teens were silent. His radio could barely be heard singing:

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

His embarrasment had overcome him as he quickly flipped the station.

_Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby_

At this a small laugh escaped from her lips. He quickly changed the station again.

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized _

I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love

"Oh my _God_." He muttered, and glanced at Haley. She was practically suffocating from trying to hold back laughter. Her laughter was contagious and he soon found himself hysterical at the song line up of that night. "Let me try one more time. If it's another romantic one then---"

"I'll kiss you right here, right now." Haley finished, still laughing.

"Alrighty then. Have it your way." Both were secretly praying for some sort of Celine Dion song as his finger pressed down on the number 4 button.

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot _

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

The two glanced at each other and burst out laughing once more. Nathan pulled into the parking lot and they both got out of the car.

"Just my luck, it would be a rap song." Nathan commented.

"You're that unlucky?" She calmed down a bit by then.

"Yea… I think I still deserve that kiss." He said quietly and walked towards her.

She flattened herself against the car door. "I do, too." He pressed his mouth on hers gently, waiting to see how she would react. She deepened the kiss just a little, but pressing more firmly. Just as he was about the go in for the kill, she pulled away.

"Better hurry or we'll miss our reservation!" She smiled and skipped into the restaurant.

**A/N:** In case your thinking "Two updates in a span of 6 hours? What a loser with no social life!" The reason is I got stood up. Anway, credit to Frank Sinatra, Jewel, Kelly Clarkson, and 50 Cent for lyrics.


	5. Perfect

**.five.**

Haley sat across from Nathan in the dimly lit restaurant. Her favorite booth, so deemed by the owner, Joseph, was always open for when his favorite James would come into the restaurant. The small white candle in the middle of the table illuminated Nathan's face enough to make him look absolutely gorgeous… again, Haley's stupid give-away laugh escaped from her lips. Her stupid laugh that would never ever let her keep her own private thoughts to herself.

Fortunately for Nathan, that laugh escaped often. He loved her laugh. And her smile, and her lips, and her eyes, and her…

"What I get for you tonight?" Joseph asked, way too excited that Haley had finally brought a boy with her.

"Ladies first," Nathan murmered. Joseph beamed.

"That's the way to treat lady!" He practically shouted, his heavy Italian accent coating each word.

She blushed, embarrassed. "I'm going to have… the Capellini Pomodoro. With a sparkling apple cider, please."

"Ah, Ms. James' order never change, never change!" He laughed out loud, which caused Haley to follow suit, after seeing his Santa Claus belly jump up and down.

"Now, you, what you like?" Joseph asked, looking at Nathan.

"Uh, I'll have the… Chicken G…iar…din…o. Please. And an ice tea." The two smiled at the waiter as he took their menus and skipped off.

"Known him for a while?" Nathan asked, fumbling with his jacket pocket. He pulled out a white jewelry box and placed it by her hand. "That's for you."

She started to say, "You shouldn't have," but he silenced her and pointedly looked at the box. She slowly picked it up, and ran her fingers over the smooth material. She slipped while trying to open it, but finally snapped the cover off.

"Oh my gosh!" She whisper-shouted. "This is so beautiful!" She pulled out a gold and silver bracelet with gold heart pendants and silver stars.

"The saleslady said that after being in the sunlight for a while, the stars change to blue." He smiled proudly as he watched her slip the bracelet on. She had trouble fastening it, so he reached over the table and clasped it shut.

"Thank you… so much." She said, still gazing at the bracelet.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" He immediately regretted his words and glanced up to see her reaction.

She looked at the bracelet for a second longer, and then looked at him. "Good thing I have such a _great_ boyfriend, then."

The night continued on with the food arriving late and Nathan spilling his ice tea on his pants. Haley's pasta was cold and his chicken was pink. They discussed the dance, the time that he would pick her up, what Haley would wear, and do with her hair. The night soon grew old and they were forced back into his car. His radio was still lower from when they had exited the car, so nothing could really be heard. He pulled up to her house and paused.

"So, sit with me at lunch tomorrow, okay?" He said. She nodded her head in response. Her car door opened and she left the car. He stepped out of the car as well and walked her to her door. They stood in complete silence, with just the crickets chirping in the distance. Her voice whispered, "I'll be seeing you." She leaped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and ran into her house.

He smiled and walked to his car. With one last look at the house that held his love, he drove away. His hand found the black button for volume:

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same _

She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?

She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same

Haley practically floated up the stairs to her room. On the way, she passed her sister.

"So how was that date?" She questioned.

"Perfect."

**A/N: Ah yes, bliss, alright. Credit to Ryan Cabrera (sp?) for lyrics.**

**I know direct you all to that beautiful "go" button at the bottom of the page.**


End file.
